Right Then
by flawinthemechanics
Summary: "When did you know you loved me?" "How do you know I love you?" Nate explains to Alex when he first fell in love with her. Nalex. One shot.


**Title: **Right Then  
**Pairing: **Nalex (Nate/Alex)

**Summary: **"When did you know you loved me?" "How do you know I love you?" Nate explains to Alex when he fell in love with her.

**Author: **RAWR.Im.A.Monster.  
**A/N: **WOOT! My second Nalex. Golly gosh, you guys rock! My first one got review ;) Thank you so much! So, I've decided to make another. This one is MUCH different from anything else I've ever done, **it's ALL DIALOGUE**. Yes, it's **supposed to be like that.** It's much more of a challenge, and I hope I did well on it ;)

- x -

"Nate?"

"Yes?

"When did you know you loved me?"

"Huh? Know what?"

"That you loved me."

"How do you know I love you?"

". . ."

"Alright, alright, enough with the glare,"

"Now stop ignoring my question."

"Which was?"

"Nate!"

"Fine, fine, uh, I don't know, when you wore that awesome shirt? You know, the one with the cute little turtles dancing around in a circle."

"That's a wrong answer."

"Well, how do you know it's wrong?"

"Because it's not romantic,"

"But you told me to tell you, and I gave you my answer. Now it has to be a romantic one?"

"Basically,"

"But what if I don't have one?"

"Make one up."

"But I thought you wanted the truth."

"But you refuse to give me the truth."

"How do you know my turtle one wasn't the truth?"

"Because it wasn't, now stop stalling."

"I'm not stalling."

"You're not giving me an answer either."

"You really want an answer?"

"No Nate, I just randomly ask questions without wanting an answer in return."

"We could do without the sarcasm."

"Sorry. Please begin."

"Well, it was almost a year ago, during Christmas time."

"Yay, Christmas!"

"Yeah . . . Well, our school was hosting its annual Christmas dance. The one they give _every. Single. Year,"_

"I love that dance."

"Coming from someone who hates dancing in public?"

"Ignoring. Continue."

"Well, I was panicking that whole entire day, planning out different ways I was going to ask you to go to the dance with me."

"But you hate dances."

"Yeah, but you were worth it."

"Aw, sweetness,"

"Anyway, finally, after controlling myself from having a full blown panic attack, I went to go ask you. Instead, you found me, bouncing off the walls, with your face at its happiest."

"But how could I be happy if you didn't ask me yet?"

"No interruptions please,"

"Shutting up,"

"Well, I really wanted to know why you were so happy, so I told you to tell me first. You ended up telling me Riley had asked you to the dance, making my dreams shatter._ Crushed_. Leaving my heart totally empty-"

"Is the guilt trip necessary?"

"Very. Anyway, I pretended to be happy for you, knowing that if you were happy I'd be happy too. So, I ended up going to the dance dateless. I was even planning on not going at all, but I really wanted to see you in that pretty red dress."

"Perv,"

"I'm a fifteen year old teenage boy."

"Point taken, continue."

"So, I drank hundreds of cups of punch, waiting for you to come though the door, your face glowing. But you never did. Being the worry wart I was, I searched everywhere. But you were no where to be found. At the very end of the dance, I thought you just didn't show up, so I left through the back door. But then, I heard cries."

"Finally, I'm once more in the story."

"Yup! Then, I followed the cries until they led me towards the bleachers, where you were sitting. You looked up at me, and told me Riley had stood you up. And right then and there, I knew I loved you."

"But I had mascara running down my face."

"I thought it was lovely."

"My eyes were red and puffy."

"Big and beautiful,"

"I looked hideous."

"Please, your beauty put every girl at that dance to shame."

"I still don't get it. I looked horrible, I was totally humiliated! Yet, you knew you loved me, right then?"

"Right then,"

"But why?"

"Because, seeing you like that, totally crushed, made me want to hold you in my arms, wipe all the tears off your face and never let go."

"Aw, that's so sweet."

"Just call me candy."

"Yeah, that ruined it."

"Eh, I figured that much."

"I still can't believe it. I was totally hideous, and you still loved me?"

"You were not hideous."

"You don't know what you're saying. You're just a love sick fool blinded by my beauty."

"Guilty as charged."

"Well! I got all the information I need. C'yah around Naters,"

"Whoa there missy! I just explained my story, what about yours?"

"What about it?"

"Aren't you gonna tell me how you fell in love with me . . . ?"

"How do you know I love you?"

"The same way you knew I loved you."

"Eh, maybe some other time,"

"Why not now?"

"Why not another time?

"I asked you first."

"Very mature,"

"Come on Alex,"

"Come where?"

"Who lacks maturity now?"

"You know what? You're too pushy, I think I'm gonna go call Riley."

"Ha Ha, very funny Alex,"

"Bye Nate,"

"Alex . . . Alex, this is not funny! Come back here!"

"You were saying . . .?"

"Maybe I _can_ wait for the story."

"I knew you could."

"Yeah, yeah,"

"Hey Nate,"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

". . ."

"Nate?"

". . ."

"Maybe Riley loves more. . . I'm gonna go see what he's doin-"

"Love you too Alex."

"I knew you did."

* * *

Gah, terrible ending! EPIC FAIL! Haha, but this was fun to write xP

Hope you liked!

Review?

- RAWR. Im. A. Monster.


End file.
